1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device used for dissipating heat generated by electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventional heat sinks formed by aluminum extrusion are widely used for dissipating heat of electronic devices. These conventional heat sinks each generally comprise a flat base and a plurality of fins integrally extending upwardly from the base. In use, the base contacts and absorbs heat from the electronic device. The heat in the base is transmitted to the fins to be dissipated to ambient air. However, the heat sink cannot quickly transfer the heat from the electronic device to a portion of the fins which is remote from the base. Therefore, the heat generated by the electronic device cannot be removed duly by the heat sink.
To solve the aforesaid drawback of the conventional heat sink, another kind of the heat sink has a T-shaped heat conducting body and a heat dissipating body thermally engaged with the heat conducting body. The heat dissipating body defines a through hole therein; the heat conducting body has an elongated portion thermally engaged in the hole of the heat dissipation body by soldering or by interferential means. However, the engagement of the heat conducting body and the heat dissipating body is fussy, and high heat resistance would be brought between the heat conducting body and the heat dissipating body, which adversely impacts heat dissipation capacity of the heat sink. Therefore, the heat sink should be improved to meet the heat dissipation requirement of the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can achieve a greater rate of heat dissipation for electronic devices in a computer enclosure.